holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Spence
Michael Spence is a former consultant general surgeon and AAU lead consultant at Holby City Hospital. About Charismatic, charming and recently divorced consultant Michael Spence has wit, dash and surgical panache. The ambitious American is as comfortable promoting his power and glory in the boardroom as he is on the basketball court. Yet underneath the brash showmanship, never doubt that this dedicated doctor's heart is always in the right place, even if the dollar signs occasionally get in the way. Time at Holby City Hospital (2007-2013, 2014) Michael arrives at Holby City Hospital in episode "Unfinished Symphony". He begins his first day being beaten up in the hospital carpark, an attack staff nurse Donna Jackson discovers is related to his departure from his previous hospital, where he had an affair with a member of the nursing staff. Donna, and Surgical registrar Jac Naylor both vie for Michael's attention, and although he is unimpressed with Jac's underhand tactics, he and Donna begin a casual flirtation. In episode "Stolen", Michael reveals that the hospital has built a new private ward for him, to be known as HolbyCare. He attempts to convince colleague Ric Griffin to join him, and although Ric initially resists on ethical grounds, financial difficulties cause him to change his mind and agree several weeks later, in episode "The Extra Mile". Michael and Donna continue their flirtation throughout this period, and eventually kiss in episode "No Cars Go". However, they are interrupted by a phonecall from Michael's wife, Annalese, and he later brushes Donna off. Although them initially not getting on, the episode "labour of love" sees Jac and Michael casually flirting and both walking in on each other half naked. They are about to head out to lunch when they are interrupted by the new anaesthetist, Michael's wife Annalese. In August 2009, Michael was promoted to Director of Surgery over Connie Beauchamp and then served under new CEO Vanessa Lytton. He later began to share the DoS post with Ric Griffin, before he was relegated to light duties, to be replaced by Connie. Michael was then removed from the post of Joint DoS after having punched a cancer-stricken Ric in the hospital car park. New Joint DoS, Henrik Hanssen, moved Michael to head up the hospital's Acute Admissions Unit, after the death of Linden Cullen. This remained Michael's role for the next year, though he spent six months working with old friend consultant plastic surgeon Sunil Bhatti, working on a new plastic surgery unit being opened on Darwin, to replace the cardiothoracic surgery unit. After the cessation of the plastics unit, following a major scandal involving problematic cheap breast implants and the death of Bhatti, Michael tendered his resignation. Hanssen in turn then moved Michael back to Keller ward, to serve out his three month notice period. It appeared that Michael had left Holby City on 20th December 2012 in an episode named, Half Empty, but he reappeared on 27th December 2012 in an episode set in Kiev and agrees to return to Holby. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:AAU Category:AAU Clinical Lead Category:Clinical Leads Category:Past characters Category:2007 arrivals Category:2014 departures Category:Consultants Category:Keller Clinical Lead Category:Keller Category:Director of Surgery